


Cotton Candy

by Beau_bie



Series: Ever tell you about the time... [25]
Category: Left 4 Dead (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 17:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21530794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: Ellis wants to go to an amusement park with Nick. Nick goes along (against his will), but is grouchy. Ellis wants Nick in a better mood. Set after the events of L4D2.
Relationships: Ellis/Nick (Left 4 Dead)
Series: Ever tell you about the time... [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551733
Kudos: 8





	Cotton Candy

"This is so great!" Ellis grinned, walking through the parks gates.

Nick nodded half-assed. "Yep. Just awesome."

"Aw, Nick, lighten up!"

"I said you could come here. I didn't mean us."

"Aw, don't be a grump. Will you go on at least five rides with me?"

"Five? I wasn't even wanting to go on one."

Ellis sighed. "But Nick it'd make me so happy" he smiled up at Nick, hoping to tempt him onto rides with his 'adorable face' and 'bubbly personality'. They were his best features after all.

Nick rolled his eyes, not buying it, and sat on one of the parks many benches. "Ellis, there is no way I am going on a ride."

Ellis pouted. "Nick-"

"Ellis. No."

Ellis sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

Nick watched as Ellis walked over to one of the many food stands. He sighed and leaned back. Now Ellis was buying food. If Ellis ate a burger now he wouldn't be able to go on any rides.

Within seconds, Ellis had bounded back over, cotton candy in hand.

"What is this for?" Nick asked, frowning.

Ellis smiled and pulled off some. "This oughtta sweeten you up some" he smiled, feeding Nick some.

Nick rolled his eyes, feeling the pink sugar dissolving on his tongue. Sure beat popping candy.

"One ride?" Ellis pouted.

"The ferris wheel. Then we can make out" Nick joked.

"Deal!" grinned Ellis, dragging Nick towards the ferris wheel.

Nick sighed, but decided to allow Ellis to drag him around just this once. Maybe going on a few more rides wouldn't be too bad of an idea…

Ellis smiled at him, kissing him chastely before getting on the ferris wheel.


End file.
